This invention relates generally to therapeutic apparatus and more particularly to hydrotherapeutic apparatus for the treatment of the limbs of animals, including humans.
Animals and particularly race horses are subject to strained tendons in the lower leg portions which require frequent treatment, e.g. cooling, in order to keep the animal in top physical condition. While various leg bathing devices such as boots are known for conditioning horse's legs, the apparatus is generally cumbersome, not easily portable, and susceptible to being kicked around by the horse causing damage not only to himself, but to the apparatus as well. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling type of hydrotherapeutic device which is simple and durable in construction while being compact, relatively light weight which makes it portable, and efficient in its operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in leg type bathing apparatus for animals which eliminates the conventionally utilized boots.